Aller de l'avant
by Plume Sombre
Summary: Spoils chapitre 203 ! / Kise avait juste envie de gagner avec l'équipe de Kaijou.


**Rating : **K

**Résumé :** Kise avait juste envie de gagner avec l'équipe de Kaijou.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Ça doit être l'effet vacances qui me rend si productive. Même si là, pour le coup, le drabble me paraît nul et je suis insatisfaite. .w. J'avais juste besoin d'écrire sur Kise et Kasamatsu. Pas de pairing !

Bonne lecture ? x)

* * *

**One-shot : Aller de l'avant**

Il voulait gagner. Il avait vraiment envie de gagner avec cette équipe. Pourquoi les choses ne se déroulaient-elles jamais comme il le souhaitait ? Génération des miracles, mon œil oui ! Le plus faible d'entre eux, incapable de mener son équipe à la victoire, contrairement à Aominecchi, Midorimacchi ou même Murasakibaracchi. Kurokocchi était de loin celui qui parvenait à remplir ce rôle tellement oppressant et dur. Sa persévérance lui avait permis de remporter tous ces matchs de la Winter Cup, même contre Touou. Et contre lui aussi, pour la deuxième fois.

Il était l'as. L'as de Kaijou. Les autres devraient s'attendre à une meilleure performance, tout de même, alors pourquoi ne lui reprochaient-ils pas leur défaite ? C'était comme contre Touou – encore, et toujours Aominecchi. Ils ne le tenaient pas responsable de cet échec pourtant si évident à ses propres yeux ; à vouloir jouer individuellement, il ne savait plus jouer en équipe ; en essayant de jouer en équipe, il perdait les avantages de jouer individuellement. Un joueur ne pouvant combiner les deux styles ne méritait pas d'être appelé l'as.

— Oi Kise bouge-toi !

Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre cette voix. C'était la personne face à laquelle il voulait le moins se montrer, de peur de lire de la déception dans ces yeux bleus. Le dernier tournoi des senpai, ruiné à cause de lui. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour subir tout cela ?

Un poing s'abattit sur son crâne, le poussant à sortir hors de ses réflexions et à glapir. Quelle violence ! Est-ce que Kasamatsu-senpai changerait un jour ?

— Réponds quand on te parle, stupide kouhai ! s'exclama-t-il. Arrête de rêvasser, on doit partir des vestiaires le plus vite possible.

Kise se contenta de hocher la tête sans regarder son senpai, encore trop affecté par la défaite qu'il venait d'essuyer. Face à ce silence et ce comportement inhabituel, Kasamatsu fronça les sourcils et observa le visage de son vis-à-vis. Un peu crispé, triste, mais surtout déçu ; il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, quelque peu embêté. Il cria à Moriyama de les attendre dehors, le temps qu'il règle certaines choses – Moriyama bien sûr acquiesça non sans lui adresser un sourire taquin auquel Kasamatsu y répondit avec un gracieux « casse-toi ! ».

Comme Kise restait assis sur le banc comme si Kasamatsu ne lui avait pas demandé de se dépêcher, le capitaine s'installa à son tour, sous le regard étonné de l'as.

— Si tu continues à t'en vouloir pour rien, je vais te frapper, marmonna Kasamatsu en fixant le plafond.

— Mais senpai, c'était notre dernière chance de jouer ensemble ! s'écria Kise, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. En tant qu'as, je me devais de mener l'équipe-

— On a déjà eu cette conversation, donc je vais pas me répéter. Juste, arrête.

Se rappelant de la précédente conversation, Kise se retint de faire un commentaire sur le statut de capitaine que Kasamatsu ne détiendrait plus après le match contre Shuutoku. Lui en revanche continuerait certainement à être l'as. Si dès la première année il enchaînait les erreurs, les échecs et l'incapacité à tenir tête aux autres joueurs tout aussi forts, il ignorait comment se dérouleraient les deux prochaines années. Encore fallait-il qu'il les vive dans le club de basketball ; qui lui assurait que sa jambe ne lui ferait pas à nouveau défaut dans un avenir proche ? Lui-même se sentait pitoyable chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas, et redoutait toujours le pire une fois sur le terrain – il se voilait constamment la face.

— Je vais m'assurer que le prochain capitaine te remette les idées en place chaque fois que tu essaieras d'être aussi morne, grogna Kasamatsu.

Cela faisait mal d'entendre « prochain capitaine », parce qu'il était impossible pour Kise d'imaginer Kaijou sans Kasamatsu-senpai. Il sentait ses yeux devenir humides, il sentait que les larmes ne tarderaient pas à tomber, il sentait que ce sentiment d'impuissance referait surface instantanément.

Lorsque Kasamatsu se tourna vers lui afin de voir s'il comptait répliquer, il cligna des yeux et lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

— T'as pas déjà assez pleuré pour aujourd'hui, idiot ? Grandis un peu, t'as d'autres choses à faire que te morfondre !

— Mais, senpai…, hoqueta Kise. On ne va plus se voir après la Winter Cup, je voulais tellement gagner pour vous !

Exaspéré, Kasamatsu lui donna cette fois une grande tape dans le dos et se leva promptement, les poings sur les hanches, le dévisageant. Il ignora le cri de plainte émanant de l'imbécile.

— C'est pas parce qu'on sera diplômés qu'on se verra plus ! déclara-t-il. Sois certain que Moriyama, Kobori et moi viendrons voir la nouvelle Kaijou. Et t'as pas intérêt à nous décevoir, alors prépare-toi plutôt à endosser le rôle de modèle à tes propres kouhai pour mener l'équipe à la victoire !

Les mots de Kasamatsu frappèrent Kise de plein fouet. Il releva la tête, un peu confus, mais sentant comme un poids se lever en lui. Il se doutait bien que ses senpai ne les abandonneraient pas aussi rapidement, mais l'entendre de vive voix le rassurait et le détendait énormément. C'était tout de même grâce à eux qu'il était parvenu au stade où il se trouvait – et plus particulièrement grâce à son capitaine. Il devait se montrer plus fort que ça, c'est vrai.

Souriant un peu plus sincèrement, Kise essuya les traces de larmes sur ses joues et hocha la tête. Tout irait bien. Il persévérerait, il apprendrait et enseignerait, il aurait le soutien de tous. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il n'était pas seul.

Kasamatsu esquissa également un sourire et lui tendit sa main. L'as de Kaijou l'accepta avec enthousiasme et se leva sur ses deux jambes.

* * *

Voili voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? xD


End file.
